Exams near ? Still never fear
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Just an OS specially for my sister's in 10th. To know more plzzzz peep in.


**Here, RAJVI are married, they have a daughter named aarvi. Aarvi is in her 10th and her Mid - term exams are going on.**

One night, Rajat came home from buro, and noticed that Purvi was tensed and his princess was nowhere to be seen.

' She might be up in her room, preparing for her exams ' he thought and approached his lady.

" Kya hua Purvi, tum pareshaan lag rahi ho. Mujhe batao " Rajat asked.

" Rajat, woh aarvi.. " She was cut by

Rajat panic " Kkya hua aarvi ko ".

" Wahi toh nahi pata, aaj subah toh aap jaldi nikal Gaye. Aur jab meine aarvi ko naashta diya toh usne sirf ek aloo parantha khaaya, aur kaha ki usse doodh nahi coffee chahiye. Aur dopeher ko bhi bas ek roti itnaasa chawal khaya aur shàam ko bas ek cup coffee. Aap hi bataiye Jo ladki kabhi 5 Se kam aloo parantha nahi khati thi, jisse coffee ki naam se chid thi, agar woh esa karegi toh mein toh pareshaan hi hongi. Aur agar woh itna kam khaayegi, toh bimàar pad jaayegi " Purvi said.

" Magar woh esa kar kyu rahi hein " Rajat asked. He too was shocked.

" Kehe rahi hein ki usse bahut padhna hein aur khaana zyaada khaayegi toh neend aayegi " Purvi sighed.

" Kamaal hein exam ka tension aur woh bhi aarvi ko. Mein Zara usse bat karke aata hu " Rajat said and went upstairs.

 **Aarvi's room :**

Rajat reached aarvis' room and peeped in and found aarvi sitting on bed and many books scattered around her. She was reading. Rajat entered in.

" Aarvi beta kya hua, isse pehle itne saalon mein tum kabhi itniii si bi tensed nahi hui toh ab kyu " Rajat asked.

" Papa, aaj tak humne kabhi 10th ka exam nahi likha. Mujhe aap ki aur ma ki tarah ek CID officer banna chahati hu, jiskeliye bahaduri, intelligence, confidence aur sath hi acche grades ki zarurat hein. Aaj tak meine kabhi languages pe concentrate nahi kiya hein. But ab acche % keliye, my language score do count. Aur 10th is the foundation of my career jisse mujhe har haal mein strong banana hein dad. That' tensed " Aarvi replied.

" Hmmmm, Accha aarvi mujhe ek baat bataao, kya tumhaare languages mein kabhi acche marks nahi aaye " Rajat questioned.

" Nahi na Papa " Aarvi replied tensed.

" Kya tumne baaki subjects bhi, languages ki tarah tension mein padha. Matlab zyaada na sahi thoda hi " Rajat again questioned.

" Noways Dad, baaki subjects keliye tension kesa, bindaas padho aachese samjho, exam likho, marks aahi jaayenge " Aarvi replied.

" Exactly princess. Jese baaki subjects ko bina tension samajhke padti ho Wese hi languages ko bhi samjho, kabhi confuse mat ho. Confusions tabhi hote hein .jab tum tensed hoti ho. Aaraamse padhi, dhire padho Jitna bhi padho 100% samajke padho. Ye mat socho ki agar galti hogayi toh... Balki ye socho ki agar galti hogayi toh kya yeh toh Mid - term hein, finals mein sahi likhungi. Kyunki har insaan apni galation Se sikhta hein " Rajat said.

Aarvi thought and realized that her Dad was right. " Aap sahi keh rahe Dad. After listening to u I realized ki mein toh bina wajah tensed thi. Thanks Dad " Aarvi said.

" Toh chalo, acchee Se dinner karte hein. Aur zarurat Se zyaada khaane Se neend aati hein. Samjhi " Rajat said.

" Yes dad, acchese samajh gayi " Aarvi replied.

" Toh chalo neeche " Rajat said.

" Aap fresh hojaao, mein ye sab samet kar aati hu " Aarvi said.

" Theek hein, aur hamesha yaad rakhna **Even if exams are near, never ever feel fear** " Rajat told.

Aarvi nodded . Rajat left to freshen up.

 **At Dinner table :**

Aarvi was back to normal. She was chatting with her parents and was having food . Purvi felt haapy to see it.

After dinner Aarvi and Rajvi wished goodnight to each other and went to their respective rooms.

 **Rajvi's room :**

" Thank u so much Rajat, aapne aarvi bahut acchese samjhaaya aur sambhaala " Purvi said with satisfaction.

" Arre, tumhe kese..." Rajat asked surprised.

" Woh meine chupke Aapke baate sun li " Purvi said biting her tongue.

Rajat nodded disappointedly and said, " Thank u kyu kaha. Meine toh apna farz nibhaaya. Waada kiya hein apne aap Se ki kabhi bhi tum par ya aarvi par kisi bi tarah ka .kharoch tak nahi aane dunga ".

Purvi smiled and hugged him saying " I love u Rajat "

Rajat too hugged her and said " I love u too Purvi ".

Rajvi and aarvi slept peacefully.

 **Dedicated to all my sister's in .10th who are facing their exams now.**

 **All the very best to u all.👍👍**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**


End file.
